shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rage Demon meets Snake Lover, Sadow vs Naga
Little Garden within the Grand Line. '' ''A moody bear walks along the shore line searching for fish. Sadow: '''Can't believe those guys ditched me here. Hmph! Get back to nature my ass. I'm a fricking bear, I'm as back to nature as I can get! I'm so gonna claw their necks out when I GET BACK! '''Naga: '''Excuse me, would you mind keeping quiet please? '''Sadow: '''Hey! Who the heck are you? And whats with hanging from a tree watching me with that creepy smile. Want me to eat ya?! '''Naga: '''Why eat me? I'm not edible am I? Hehehe, anyways I'm trying to relax on this field with dinosaurs and man-eating animals so please keep quite. By the way, have you seen a little cobra with a broken fang somewhere? '''Sadow: '''Well no I hav.....hey wait a minute! Don't change the subject! You're here and you look pretty strong if not creepy and I need a challenge......and you are that challenge! Get ready to fight, meat! '''Naga: '''A wild one arent you? Well if you want to fight me i have no objections but first a quick question '''Sadow: '''What? '''Naga: '''Would you like me to cook a fish for you? '''Sadow: '''Sure, I'd lov.........hey wait! You damn rascist punk! You think just cuz I'm a bear I like fish huh! '''Naga: Don't you? Sadow: 'Yeah but that's not the point! The point is......that I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP!!! ''Roaring the terrifying roar that only bears can manage to produce, Sadow charges at Naga. but when he reached him naga disapeared and repeared behind sadow '' '''Sadow: '''Wha-? '''Naga: '''Hmm,Chain Maze ''"Sadow looks around and sees chains everywhere" ,''trigger. ''Naga yanked on the chains resulting in them binding Sadows just enough so that he's trapped, but loose enough to grant restricted freedom. '''Naga: '''You were careless and so you fell for the trap, well almost atleast. '''Sadow: Chains!? Hahaha, you think chains can hold me! Baka, I am a demon! No mere chain can hold me. Flexing his arms with a suprisingly little portion of his strength, Sadow manages to crack apart the chains leaving him free once more. Sadow: 'My turn. ''Suprising Naga with his speed, in a flash of dust Sadow was behind Naga ready to swing his massive claws and cleave of Naga's head. but then naga pulled a steel chains from hes sleeve grabbed it from both sides and used it to stop sadows attack he then looked at sadow 'Naga: '''Your not normal are you? well atleast this'll be a good fight and im also not normal ''Naga letting go of the chains he was holding dodged Sadow's blow while simultaneously jumping on to a tree branch. Looking down at Sadow, he pointed to the river next to him '''Naga: '''Can you swim? '''Sadow: What! Changing the subject again! You're an annoying piece of meat you know that! No, I can't swim. Naga: 'Same here. '''Sadow: '''Same here? Do you have a Devil Fruit? '''Naga: '''Yup hehe. Now I know you're not normal. I might not use my devil fruit regularly but who knows, you might actually be strong enough to force me to use it. '''Sadow: '''Might be! Don't you underestimate me meat! ''Charging kinetic energy beneath his feet, Sadow blasted off onto the tree swiping at Naga as he got close. But Naga didn't move. He stood his ground and infact, began flashing a very large grin right as Sadows was about to hit him. Managing to dodge the attack yet again, Naga jumped and kicked Sadow in the face sending him rocketing into a tree. He then landed right infront of Sadow and uprooted a tree with his hands, ripping it into two shreds. 'Sadow: '''What are you? Who are you? '''Naga: '''My name is Zenaku Shibishi but you can call me Naga and I like snakes. As for what I am well you'll just have to wait for that answer. Who might you be if I may ask? ''Gatting up onto his feet, Sadow began. 'Sadow: '''I don't want to tell you but since this is your last day, I'll tell you. I am Sadow Mina. Combat Specialist of the infamous White Pirates. And I............am going to RIP YOU TO SHREDS!! ''Forming his paws into a strange gesture, Sadow roared ''"Enajii Enajii no Klutz!" ''Suddenly a blast of energy could be felt originating from various positions on Naga's hands. Forcing him to lose control of his own arms, Sadow smashed the two tree trunks held by Naga into his own body sending himself flying onto a nearby boulder. '''Naga: '''H-how? '''Sadow: '''How you ask?! Because I'm better than you meat! With every punch you dealt me or every hit I grazed you I was injecting you with kinetic energy. Finally, I had accumulated enough energy into you that when you had your guard down, I forced them out of your hands from various positions letting me control them. Then, it was just a matter of using the tree trunks you held against you! '''Naga: '''AHAHAHAHAHAHA, you really are as strong as you said you were. '''Naga rises to his feet' You wanted to know what I am right? Well, your about to find out.'' And with that Naga started to transform. His skin turned dark, his eyes started to glow a gloomy red and his hair started to fall off. His head became like a skull in appearance and his muscles began to grow ripping apart his shirt leaving him with only his leather jacket. Looking at Sadow, Naga pointed at himself. 'Naga: '''This is what I am, a dark demon. ''Suddenly Naga in an instant appeared in front of Sadow and put his forefinger on the great bears forehead. 'Naga: '''Death! ''An impact pushed Sadow back crashing him against several trees. Naga then reappeared infront of Sadow again, grabbing him buu his head and pulled him closer. '''Naga: '''Who's the meat now? Begone! Naga fired a sudden larger impact dwarfing the previous one towards Sadow at point-blank range, the light from the blast blurring the entire forest. 'Naga: '''Now that that's done, you can stand up again. I won't attack. ''From the smoke caused by the blast Naga couldn't hear any movement. He saw nothing either. However, a faint laughter broke the silence. 'Sadow: '''T-that attack wasn't h-half bad but don't get all high and mighty on me yet. My endurance is ten times a normal humans, that attack might have done damage but it isn't nearly enough to STOP ME MEAT!!! RAWR ''Smashing his paws together, Sadow roared '''Enajii Enajii no Hyper Mode!" ''The ground began to crack and flake under Sadow as he began to consume and absorb kinetic energy from around him. Growing not only in strength but in size as well, Sadow towered over the Demon known as Naga. 'Sadow: '''Now you will feel the true power of RAGE DEMON SADOW!!!!! ''Dissappearing and reappearing behind Naga in an instant, Sadow brought his enormous paw onto Naga's face. The demon using his battle instincts ducked and tried to dodge but for some reason he noticed his reflexes had been slowed considerable. The paw impacted onto Naga's head with a loud 'thwack' sending the demon spawn crashing through several columns of forest. Not giving his opponent time to recover, Sadow reappeared above Naga who was laying among debris and began "''Enajii Enajii no Boost!". Using the force of the boost as momentum, Sadow slammed his massive fist on to the ground where Naga lay. '' After the aftermath dust cleared, Sadow was shocked to see an injured but still alive Naga. '''Naga: '''That was a good hit but not good enough. Your endurance might be ten times a normal human but there's something you should know. '''Sadow: '''What? '''Naga: '''I'm not human. '"waves hes arm back" Hell's Gift. ''Naga waving his arm towards Sadow released a giant impact that caused Sadow to crash through a few trees. As Sadow lay injured, Naga walked up and began Naga: 'I want to tell you something fluffy '''Sadow: '''What did you sa-? '''Naga: '''I will use my full power to finish this fight, I cant waste anymore keeping him waiting. ''Naga then transformed into his full form. He grew four black large wings, two horns on his forehead and his leather jacket was completely torn off. Utilizing his newly gained wings he soared into the sky and raised his hand to where Sadow lay. 'Naga: '''Satan's Wrath! ''Naga unleased his strongest attack with all his might sending creating a giant beam that on impact sent an enormus wave of energy that went across the entire island making the trees charred black. As the attack subsides, Naga flew down upon the crater the attack had created to see what remains of Sadow. Searching around he saw nothing off the bear. '''Naga: '''Did I vaporize him completely? '''Sadow: I ain't that easy to kill chimp! Naga: '''You! How are you still alive!? '''Sadow: All thanks to your attack, that's how. Before your attack hit I used my Enajii Enajii no Boost to rocket away and then used Enajii Enajii no Repulse to avoid most of the damage from your attack....... though not all. Pointing at his now charred legs and lower body. I was almost done for too, but that aftermath shockwave you attack created. It contained enough and more of residual kinetic energy for me too absorb so that I could jump back onto Hyper Mode. Now, it's time to finish this. I know all about you Naga. I know that your attack helped you deny the effects of the kinetic energy drain I did on you but that denial should stop just about ........NOW! Suddenly, Naga felt a tug at his feet as he felt the whole world moving faster than him. He fell to his knee's as the effects of Sadow's attack came upon him. Sadow: Now! LETS FINISH THIS, MEAT!! Pumping as much as energy he could into his damaged feet, Sadow rocketed into the air and by relasing a blast of kinetic energy from the back of his hand acting as a propellor, hit Naga with a punch ten times his normal strength knocking out the Demon pirate. Sadow: 'Hehe, looks like I w-w ''However Sadow couldn't finish his sentence as the damage from Naga's attacks finally brought him over knocking him out. The two pirates lay there on the ground unconcious, signalling the end of one the most powerful fights to have ever struck Little Garden. ''Elsewhere, two brawling giants look out onto the distance as they feel the tremors of Naga and Sadow's attacks. '' '''END Category:Stories Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Collaboration